Various ornamental watches have been developed whereby the face of the Watch has an artistic quality. Typical examples of such watches or watch faces can be found in U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 140,234 (clock dial); 151,204 (watch dial) and 282,723 (clock). With the exception of the last reference, all of these and many other ornamental watches rely on numerals or at least one other indicia to assist in time telling.
Alternatively, other ornamental watches illustrate a dial face having a combination of numerals and raised portions. For example, Swiss Pat. No. 450,298 relates to a timepiece dial having a plurality of raised triangularly shaped members extending radially towards the dial center, and a smooth outer ring having raised figures consisting of the dial's time marks.
Swiss Pat. No. 338,401, on the other hand, illustrates a timepiece dial having a plurality of radial lines which correspond to the hours of the day. ln addition, the dial is equipped with a pair of faceted pointers at the 6 and 12 hour marks.
None of these prior art timepieces, however, exhibit the distinctive three dimensional helical qualities of the invention and are capable of clearly and accurately indicating time solely by the construction of their faces.